


Vid: Bad Things

by shirasade



Category: Pitch Black (2000), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fanvids, overused music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I don't know what you've done to me</em><br/><em>But I know this much is true</em><br/><em>I wanna do bad things with you</em><br/>-Bad Things, by Jace Everett</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> I tried very hard not to use this song, but it just fit Riddick and Carolyn so perfectly.

**Music:** Bad Things, by Jace Everett  
**Download:** [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/pitchblack-badthings.zip) (259mb)


End file.
